


Babysitting

by Theshiphassailed



Series: Uncool Dad Marvin: Falsettos Modern AU [11]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, Charlotte has a hot brother and cute niece cause why not, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshiphassailed/pseuds/Theshiphassailed
Summary: Whizzer and Marvin are asked to take care of Charlotte's niece for the day.





	Babysitting

“Whizzer, can I ask a favor?” Cordelia asked, even though it was 6 AM on a Monday morning.

“I suppose.”

“You have to promise you’ll say yes before I ask you.”

“I am not doing that,” Whizzer said, ready to slam the door in her face.

“You owe me! Remember that time you tried on those pants so tight you couldn’t get them off. Who was the one who cut them off of you?”

“Fine,” Whizzer agreed, “What do you need?”

Suddenly, there was a baby in his arms.

Charlotte, who was standing out of view for the entirety of the conversation, joined and handed him a baby carrier.

“What is this?”

“She’s my niece,” said Charlotte. “We agreed to watch her today, but I’m working and ‘delia forgot she had an event to cater.”

“Can’t you just cancel the catering?”

“No way! It’s my first straight wedding!”

Whizzer shook his head in disbelief, “if this kid dies, it’s on you guys.”

—

Everything was going fine until lunch time. They realized that there was no baby food for the little girl, Sasha, to eat.

While Whizzer attempted to replicate an online recipe for homemade baby food, Marvin was holding the girl as she cried.

“Would you hurry up with that? She’s hungry!”

“I’m trying my best! I thought you were supposed to be good with kids. I mean, you’ve had one.”

“It’s harder than I remember!”

Finally, Whizzer produced a green mush that he called baby food. Shockingly, Sasha seemed to like it, as she stopped sobbing.

After her meal, Whizzer picked her up and she fell asleep in his arms. For all his talk about kids hating him, he sure looked sweetly at Sasha.

“She’s so cute, Marv,” he said, “awww, she’s smiling!”

Marvin, who never liked babies, didn’t find her cute, but Whizzer holding her was a sight to cherish.

“We should have kids,” Whizzer suggested.

“Honey, we already have Jason… and Mendel.”

Whizzer laughed so hard he almost dropped the baby.

—

Too soon, Charlotte’s brother arrived to pick up his daughter.

“I hope she wasn’t too bad,” he said.

“She was wonderful,” Whizzer said, in the voice he used around attractive men. Marvin wasn’t jealous, though, because he was appreciating his looks as well.

“Finally, we are free!” Whizzer cheered.

“So you don’t want to have kids?”

“Marv, I can barely handle a kid for one day, never mind eighteen years.”

“Yeah, I never really liked babies.”

“At least her dad was hot,” Whizzer shrugged.

“Yeah, he was.”

“You thought so too! I am totally telling Charlotte; she’ll freak.” Whizzer giggled and skipped away.

Marvin changed the list in his mind: he has Jason, Mendel and Whizzer.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is very short, but I wanted to write and didn't have many ideas. Send me prompts! My tumblr is peggycarterness.


End file.
